


The end and the beginning

by TheSilverDream



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino knows it’s not just to thank Nino for the ice cream, but for also being there with him, for being his best friend, for everything that Aiba can’t convey with words except with ‘thank you’. Nino smiled back and said slowly. “You’re welcome.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end and the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I last wrote fic. It’s kind of refreshing that I can finish one. To be honest, I want to write Teen Wolf fic though, but I still don’t know how to write it. I have some ideas but I still don’t know how to write it down. So, I’ll just stick to Arashi fandom for now.

Well, to be fair Aiba had always known that it will come to this. That his relationship with Sho was never going to last. When they first got together in second year, Sho clearly said that their relationship will end after they graduate. Aiba agreed, thinking that maybe he can change Sho’s mind and make the older boy fall in love with him before the graduation. But apparently, he was justtoo naive. Yesterday was the graduation day and Sho dropped the bomb, said that their time together was up. Sho said that he loved Aiba but he simply couldn’t see their future together. He had lots of pressure from his family to find a wife to continue the Sakurai’s legacy, especially since Sho is the only son in Sakurai house hold. He thought that he would be okay with it, since he had already known about it but he was wrong. Knowing it would happen didn’t make it hurt any less.

And the day after, he found himself infront of Nino’s house, his best friend since kindergarten. Trying to hold himself from crying like a baby.

“Hey.”He said when Nino opened the door, slightly sighing and walking back inside, gesturing forAiba to follow.

“I thought that you’re fine, since you didn’t come crying to me yesterday,”Nino said, sitting on the chair in front of his desk.

Aiba sat on the bed and looked up to his best friend. “I tried to hold it in. But seems that I’m not as strong as I thought I am.”

“I don’t want to make you feel worst,”Nino said, “but didn’t I tell you to end it before you get too attached to him?”

“I was already attached before we were even dating though,”Aiba chuckled bitterly at the thought.

“You love easily,”Nino commented sharply. 

“Maybe, but I can’t help it. ”Aiba said, lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t hold his tears anylonger and started wipingthem angrily when they leaked out from the corner of his eyes. “I just thought that maybe I could change his mind, that maybe I could make him love me enough to want to be with me longer.”

Nino sighed and walked towards the bed, nudging Aiba to make some room for him. He lied down beside Aiba and brought the other boy into his arm, wrapping him tightly and whispering sincerely, “I’m sorry.”

Aiba buried his face in Nino’s shoulder and sniffing loudly, hugging Nino back as tightly. “Not your fault, I was just too naive to think that I can be someone important for someone like Sho.”

“Hey, don’t belittle yourself.”Nino said, running his hand up and down Aiba’s spine. “I’m sure you’ll find someone that will think the world of you, someone that will think of you as their everything.”

“Thanks.”Aiba said, looking at Nino’s face,tears still streaming down his cheeks. “I’m glad that I have you.”

“Yeah.”Nino said, releasing the other boy from his embrace. “Now, do you still want to cry or do you want to try the new game I bought yesterday?”

Aiba wiped his cheeks and smiled a bit. “I think I would like to play the game and eat ice cream if you have any.”

“I think I still have some chocolate ice-cream I bought the other day.”Nino said, walking toward the door. “You’re fine with it?”

“Yeah, thanks.”Aiba said, following the other boy.

“You’re welcome.”Nino said. “Go to the living room and set up the game, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Okay.”Aiba said,stopping at the top of the stair and looking at Nino. “Nino.”

“Yeah?”Nino said, turning.

“Thanks.”Aiba said, smiling before walking down the stair.

Nino knows it’s not just to thank Nino for the ice cream, but for also being there with him, for being his best friend, all for everything that Aiba can’t convey with words except with ‘thank you’. Nino smiled back and said slowly. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
